


Soulmate

by feelingssucksohere



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Random & Short, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingssucksohere/pseuds/feelingssucksohere
Summary: :)random ass writing





	Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> just random writing honesty also is there a fandom tag for random shit like this if so comment it for me so I don't waste peoples time putting it under Minecraft tyvm

Everything is the same I think. Why doesn’t anything change? It’s really just is an ongoing loop never-ending. Drowning in my self loathe, suffocating from my loneliness, running from reality. When will life change? When will I be able to meet you? To tell you, you are the only thing keeping me alive the only thing that keeps me going and going into the abyss of the future that is unknown. It’s funny, isn’t it? How much I think about you even though I don’t even know your name or hair colour. My brain is constantly going on about you the fantasies I created, again and again, keep me clinging to the impossible.

Fate? Destiny? Why give me so much to work with? Why pile so much I get buried? Where is he? Give him to me! I need him, I want him. If there is a god bring him to me. If there is a fate or destiny what the fuck are you doing? You know I need him why aren’t you trying? I’m sitting here, waiting for him. Let me give him a hint at least, let me talk to him for 5 mins. One second of his voice is enough to just know I have a soulmate someone there is enough to keep me going. What if the world ends and never gets to meet him, I never get to look into his eyes, play with his hair, kiss him on the cheek? 

What’s the point? I need him to know I love him, that he means the whole world to me. That he is my everything. The thought of dying and never meeting him haunts me like a shadow on a sunny day. I love you more than I love the smell of the air after it rains, the cherry blossoms, seeing flowers bloom, my dreams of travelling, the feeling of waking up in the morning and reality doesn’t hit me yet. I want to meet you so badly that it hurts. Everyone seems to have their person so why can’t I have mine? When will I get my person? My one and only? Will I ever meet you? Or will I live my life alone? 

Where are you?

I would travel the world to find you. 

Please find me soon. 

My dear soulmate 


End file.
